Recent developments in the field of micro-Total Analysis Systems (μ-TAS) have led to systems that perform chemical reactions, separation and detection at a miniaturized level on a single microchip [see, for example, Harrison, D. J.; Fluri, K.; Seiler, K.; Fan, Z.; Effenhauser, C. S.; and Manz, A., Science 1993, 261, 895-897. Harrison, D. J.; and van den Berg, E.; Eds., Micro Total Analysis Systems '98, Proceedings of the μTAS '98 Workshop (Kluwer: Dordrecht, 1998). Coyler, C. L.; Tang, T.; Chiem, N.; and Harrison, D. J., Electrophoresis 1997, 18, 1733-1741].
Most prior art microfluidic devices are based on conventional open tubular flow designs and solution phase reagents. While the functionality of these devices has continued to increase, one key feature that is presently lacking in these prior art devices is the ability to effectively incorporate on-chip packed reactor beds, for introduction of packing materials with immobilized reagents or stationary phases. While a few attempts have been made to employ packed reactor beds in some prior art designs, the difficulty of packing portions of a complex microfluidic manifold with packing material (such as microscopic beads) has so far hindered the effective utilization of these reagent delivery vehicles within microfluidic devices. (The difficulty of packing has been well recognized by practitioners in the field. See, for example, Ericson, C; Holm, J.; Ericson, T.; and Hjertén, S., Analytical Chemistry.)
In one prior art example, a packed bed chromatographic device with a bead trapping frit was fabricated in a silicon substrate [Ocvirk, G., Verpoorte, E., Manz, A., Grasserbauer, M., and Widmer, H. M. Analytical Methods and Instrumentation 1995, 2, 74-82]. However, the packing material in this prior art design could not be readily packed or exchanged, thus limiting its utility.
Several authors have also described the difficulties associated with reproducibly fabricating frits for retaining packing material in conventional capillaries [Boughtflower, R. J.; Underwood, T.; Paterson, C. J. Chromatographia 1995, 40, 329-335. Van den Bosch, S. E.; Heemstra, S.; Kraak, J. C.; Poppe, H. J. Chromatogr. A 1996, 755, 165-177. Colon, L. A.; Reynolds, K. J.; Alicea-Maldonado, R.; Fermier, A. M. Electrophoresis 1997, 18, 2162-2174. Majors, R. E. LC-GC 1998, 16, 96-110]. The frits used in conventional systems are prepared using time and labor intensive procedures, the most commonly used method involving the use of pure silica gel, wetted down with aqueous sodium silicate. The frit is made by first tapping a capillary end into a paste made from silica and aqueous sodium silicate. The resulting plug of silica is then heated to make a frit. Current construction methods do not produce high yields of useable frits.
Furthermore, using fits produced by prior art methods of construction often leads to the formation of undesirable bubbles. [Altria, K. D.; Smith, N. W.; and Turnbull, C. H., Chromatographia, 46 (1997) 664. Majors, R. E., LC-GC, 16 (1998) 96.] Bubbles cause discontinuity within a column, hindering solution flow and ultimately preventing separation from occurring. The bubbles are thought to arise from a change in electroosmotic flow (EOF) velocity caused by moving from a bead trapping frit into an open capillary. The formation of bubbles, which have been observed to increase at higher voltages, also limits the amount of voltage that can be applied across the capillary, thereby limiting column length, separation efficiency, and speed of analysis.
Developing a functional on-chip packed reactor bed design which overcomes the limitations in the prior art would significantly enhance the range of the microfluidic toolbox and extend the number of applications of such devices.